Campanillas de Invierno
by CarolLly
Summary: El invierno siempre es tan frio… capaz de calar en lo más profundo de un corazón, ¿Pero quien dice que ese frio no pueda calentar, Flor de Campanilla?


**Campanillas de Invierno**

El invierno siempre es tan frio… capaz de calar en lo más profundo de un corazón, ¿Pero quien dice que ese frio no pueda calentar, Flor de Campanilla?

Disclaimer: InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, no me pertenece.

-_pensamientos-:_Pensamientos de los personajes.

-: Cambios.

N/A: Notas de la autora.

* * *

**Campanillas de Invierno**

_**Tan cerca no importa cuan lejos…**__**  
**__**No seria mucho mas del corazón**__**  
**__**Por siempre confiando en quienes somos**__**  
**__**Y nada mas importa**__…_

_Miro al cielo observando el profundo vacío que se veía en el. Apenas ayer ese mismo cielo que ahora se veía nostálgico, era perfecto, la nieve que caía tranquila parecía suave y delicada._

…_**Campanillas… **_

_Y el sonido de las campanillas cantando tan suavemente una dulce melodía acompañando la velada. Miro su mano apretada en un puño, el nudo en la garganta se formaba haciéndolo asfixiar cada vez más. _

…_**Campanillas…**_

_Incluso con la fría nieve cayendo afuera, su cuerpo no tenia frio, debajo de el tenia otro mucho mas suave que le brindaba su calidez tiernamente sellando con un beso dulce y apasionado sus labios._

_**Nunca me abrí a mi mismo de esta manera**__**  
**__**La vida es nuestra y la vivimos a nuestra manera**_

_Tal vez al principio no lo quiso admitir o no creía en lo que sentía, pero cuando estaba con ella todo se volvía dulce. Su mundo que estaba hecho un desastre, con ella ahí, era diferente. La calidez que desprendía iluminaba su obscuridad. Entrelazo sus manos con las delicadas de porcelana apretándolas entre sus dedos._

_-Te amo… -susurraron sus dulces labios ya algo hinchados ocasionando una sonrisa del ambarino._

_-Y yo a ti –beso sus labios con ternura.- Te amo, Kikyo…_

_En un principio esas dos pequeñas palabras habían sido tan complicadas para decirlas, pero ahora ya eran parte de él. Siempre había pensado que solo eran palabras y que cuando alguien las decía, era una simple mentira… que… significaba mucho, pero estaba vacía. Pero ahora, cada día, cada noche, segundos… ella estaba en su mente y en su corazón. Quería demostrar lo mucho que le importaba, lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, pero todo aquello se reducía en dos pequeñas palabras "Te amo"._

_**Busco confianza y la encuentro en ti**__**  
**__**Cada día para nosotros algo nuevo**_

_Acaricio la suave piel de su cintura para luego adueñarse de ella con sus manos, deleitándose de la suave textura. Beso los labios cereza que lo tentaban una vez más. Primero un beso suave y tierno para después pasar a ser un beso apasionado lleno de deseo; pidió acceso suavemente acariciando sus labios con su lengua y lentamente el acceso fue conseguido provocando un adorable sonrojo en la joven de ojos avellana._

_Sus lenguas hicieron contacto en una danza solo de ellos dos, acariciándose la una a la otra. Estaban completamente sincronizados. Mientras sus labios estaban ocupados el recorrió con sus manos la suave piel de la joven de ojos avellana, lentamente sus manos fueron subiendo encontrándose con el nacimiento de sus senos. Eran perfectos para el, redondos y cabían bien en sus manos. _

_Los acaricio con delicadeza sonriendo al sentir el pequeño botón de uno de ellos y lo apretó ligeramente entre sus dedos ocasionando un gemido de parte de la joven. La miro separando ligeramente sus bocas unidas en un pequeño hilillo de saliva de los dos. Era tan hermosa, sus ojos avellanas brillaban espléndidamente, sus labios cereza entre abiertos, sus mejillas ruborizadas encantadoramente, su pequeña nariz, y ese flequillo ya algo despeinado la hacían ver como una sirena atrapada en un cuerpo con piernas. _

_-Y solo es mía- sonrió ante la idea que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Se sentía tan pleno teniéndola a ella ahí con el justo en este momento, se sentía bien el saber que ella era solamente suya. De nadie más._

_Lentamente bajo dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a su oreja._

_-Te amo, eres mi todo…-susurro mientras atrapaba el lóbulo provocando otro gemido de la de ojos avellana._

_Sonrió satisfecho y siguió descendiendo hasta su cuello, besando la fina piel de este para luego saborearla. Su piel desprendía un sabor dulce al igual que su aroma. La excitación poco a poco se iba apoderando más de él…_

_Mordió suavemente su cuello al sentir unas finas manos acariciar su ya desnudo pecho._

_-Te Amo, InuYasha…-escucho en otro suave gemido._

_Siguió descendiendo por su piel y sonrió al llegar a los cálidos senos acariciando uno entre su mano mientras que en el otro dejaba húmedos besos provocando agradables sensaciones en la ojos avellana. Concentrado en su labor sonrió mirando el pequeño botón rosado que antes acababa de tocar. Dio un pequeño beso en el para luego atraparlo entre sus labios succionándolo suavemente mientras su lengua acariciaba al rosado pezón atrapado. Su otra mano bajo acariciando el cuerpo que tenia debajo de él y se detuvo acariciando el vientre suave y plano, era cálido…_

_Sus labios seguían jugando con el pequeño pezón ocasionando que la pelinegra en momentos se arqueara por la excitación mientras que su mano de nuevo bajo hasta acariciar las suaves y largas piernas para luego subir lentamente llegando al centro de su placer._

_Lentamente acaricio la intimidad de la joven. Tan suave, tan cálida… paso su dedo anular de arriba abajo un poco sonrojado mientras sentía como el cuerpo que tenia debajo se removía por la excitación; lentamente paso su dedo tocando el pequeño clítoris, el centro de la excitación de su acompañante. Lo acaricio lentamente provocando una oleada de placer en la pelinegra; suavemente comenzó a hacer círculos sobre este mientras sus labios se dedicaban a jugar con el pezón que habían atrapado. Sonrió escuchando a la ojos avellana gemir debajo de el mientras que sus dedos poco a poco se mojaban con los jugos de ella._

_-Inu… Yasha…ahh…-escucho decir su nombre en un gemido._

_-Kikyo…-susurro el mientras hacia mas rápidos los movimientos de su mano en la intimidad de su acompañante._

_Sus dedos se mojaban cada vez mas, una sonrisa malévola paso por sus labios y volvió a descender por su abdomen y delineo el pequeño ombligo con su lengua para luego volver a bajar esta vez a su vientre depositando suaves besos húmedos sobre de este. _

_**Eres mi obsesión, mi fetiche, mi religión,**_

_**Mi confusión, mi confesión,**_

_**Lo único que quiero esta noche.**_

_**Tú eres mi obsesión**_

_**La pregunta y la conclusión.**_

_**Tú eres, eres, eres...**_

_**Tú eres mi obsesión.**_

_Jadeo sintiendo las caricias que el ambarino le regalaba y tembló arqueando su espalda cuando el deposito un delicado beso sobre su centro provocando su excitación. Su cuerpo se tenso cuando sintió la experta lengua del ambarino acariciarla de esa forma, recorriendo su extensión y adueñándose del pequeño botón rosado que permanecía oculto a la luz del día._

_Siguió lamiendo con maestría provocando un gemido mas profundo de la pelinegra que ya había tomado entre sus manos las sabanas apretándolas intentando contener la excitación del momento. Con delicadeza y hundió su lengua en la pequeña entrada rosada probando los jugos de la joven._

_Los gemidos suaves salían de sus labios cereza como si se tratara de una suave melodía, solo para el. Lo miro avergonzada y tomo sus hombros en silencio incitándolo a subir de nuevo._

_El ambarino lentamente subió mirándola en todo su esplendor._

_-InuYasha…-susurro apenada la joven con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas mirando los labios del platinado que aun tenían pequeños residuos de su placer._

_-Lo siento…-susurro el joven dándose cuenta del motivo y limpiándose._

_-Te amo… InuYasha…-susurro la joven con una dulce sonrisa marcando sus labios.-Te amo…-tomo el rostro del joven entre sus manos acercándolo mas al de ella para besarlo con pasión siendo correspondida por el ambarino._

_Sus manos se recorrían, acariciando cada centímetro del cuerpo de su acompañante mientras sus labios danzaban juntos._

_Lentamente el joven ambarino coloco su intimidad en la delicada entrada de la de mirada avellana y mirando sus ojos entrelazo sus manos con las pequeñas de porcelana para luego entrar de una vez por todas en el pequeño lugar provocando otro gemido suave de la joven._

_Sus caderas comenzaron otro baile, completamente sincronizadas, la unión de sus cuerpos era exactamente lo que necesitaba, sentir que estaban unidos el uno al otro. Las envestidas comenzaron suaves y lentas y poco a poco se fueron tornando más rápidas al compas de sus respiraciones mientras sus gemidos llenaban la habitación con una oleada de pasión._

_Pasado un rato cambiaron de lugares, esta vez él se recostó y ella quedo sobre de él. Lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas provocando un ronroneo del ambarino. Sus ojos excitados se miraban el uno al otro mientras sus movimientos incrementaban en cada envestida. Disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos se levanto un poco para poder alcanzar los senos que se movían en el aire; atrapo uno con su mano mientras que sus labios se adueñaban del otro. La joven lo estrecho entre sus brazos, acercándolo mas a ella, la unión era perfecta._

_-Kikyo…-pronuncio su nombre con su voz varonil y ronca el momento estaba cerca. La tomo entre sus brazos recostándola sobre de el para luego girarse y quedar el encima._

_La joven pelinegra se sonrojo mirando los ojos ámbar que estaban posados sobre los de ella._

_-Kikyo, te amo… eres mi todo, mi deseo, lo que mas deseo, lo que mas amo…-susurro el ambarino mirando los ojos avellana que lo observan._

_-Tu eres la persona mas importante para mi, InuYasha, te amo… eres lo que jamás imagine… -susurro la joven sonrojada con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios._

_Sellaron sus confesiones con un beso apasionado acompañado de ternura mientras que la semilla del ambarino se derramaba cálidamente dentro de la de mirada avellana._

_-Te amo…-susurro InuYasha abrazando de la cintura a la joven que descansaba sobre su pecho._

_-Yo también te amo…-susurro la joven abrazándolo fuertemente._

_Una noche significaba mas que una eternidad, siempre que estuvieran juntos, el deseo de estar con el otro, seria así… Como un sentimiento que jamás desaparece su piel ya estaba tatuada con el nombre del ambarino, como también la de él con el nombre de ella._

* * *

Hola! Este es un nuevo fic.

Espero profundamente que les agrade, aunque claro sé que no a todas las personas les agrada esta pareja… pero a mi me pareció muy buena la idea. Tiene tiempo que no hago un fic de Inuyasha y Kikyo supongo que por eso me entusiasme. Espero que les agrade de verdad! Trato de tener contentas a Kikyo´s fans, tanto como a Kagome´s fans.

El Prefacio como ya saben es común en mi que los haga cortos, pero ya saben que el siguiente capitulo si será largo. Omg! Las partes de canciones, simplemente las ame, siento que fueron de acuerdo a todo *.*, por cierto el prefacio como verán contiene lemon, lo deje suave por ser el "prefacio".

Por si llegan a leerme aquí lectoras de "**Trouble Maker**" les comento que planeo subir la continuación mañana sin falta.

¿Reviews?


End file.
